


Lights, Love, and Legend

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Backstory, Competence Kink, Epistolary, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Metafiction, Mistaken Identity, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: It's only natural that a NHL super star like Kent Parson, who's swept the NHL awards every year he's been in the League and who has a point streak that puts his name up between two of Gretzky's top three records, would have biopic made about him at some point.Five events from the hard-hitting, award-winning Kent Parson movie that seemed fabricated, but in fact were actually mostly true.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Past Jack Zimmermann/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 220
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Lights, Love, and Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



> I know this fic is a little bit outside the norm, but I was really intrigued by the idea of what would happen in a Kent Parson biopic, and I really like the idea that it incorporates Tater/Kent. I hope you enjoy, and have a wonderful Valentine's Day!
> 
> Thanks so much to the wonderful FaiaSakura for the title help and to the lovely Ant for the help in choosing a soundtrack writer!
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit headcanons, fic ideas, or just talk about Kent!

**ScreenRant.com**

_**5 Unbelievable True Events from the Kent Parson Biopic** _

**By Diana Lynch**

It’s official— _ Lights, Love, and Legend: The Incredible True Story of NHL Star Kent Parson _ is annihilating its competition at the box office just like Kent Parson annihilates his competition on the ice. With an opening weekend of $135.8 million and tickets rapidly selling out for every showing, it’s poised to become the second-highest grossing sports movie of all time (set only behind  _ Furious 7 _ of  _ The Fast and the Furious _ franchise.) 

“Bad Bob” Zimmermann once stated in regard to Parson, “In my glory days, my game had everybody talking. So did Wayne [Gretzky]’s. And then in 2007, Sidney Crosby had people talking again. But Kent? Starting in 2009,  _ his _ game was the one that made everybody want to sit down and watch.” 

It seems as if the interest in Parson doesn’t stop at the end of the game. The overwhelming success of his film proves that the public wasn’t just clamoring for his story, but that they find it immensely captivating and compelling. And it’s not hard to see why it’s such a hit with audiences—it starts off featuring Parson (played by young up-and-comer Chancery Blaize) as a snarky but ultimately kind-hearted type of plucky underdog who could have skated straight out of  _ The Mighty Ducks _ (most of the US’s first exposure to ice hockey). But then the grippingly-paced plot takes you on the breaktaking journey of his victories and losses, both personal and professional, and gives an in-depth look into Parson’s struggle to stop the two from influencing one another during his rookie year. 

By the end of the movie, you don’t just think of Parson as the greatest hockey player of his generation. You think of him as the hard-scrabbling and resilient young gun who came to Vegas to play hockey a week before he’d even reached his eighteenth birthday. You think of a kid who overcame all of the odds to make it to the NHL, and then overcame all the odds to lead his recently-formed expansion team to the Stanley Cup in his rookie year, all set to an exhilarating punk-pop combination soundtrack by upstart Asher Skeen in a departure from his usual folk rock. (This film is Skeen’s cinematic debut, and after showcasing his musical masterpiece here, we cannot wait to see what he has in store for us next time.) 

And as unbelievable as Parson’s performance and the Aces’ championship were in the 2009-2010 season, there are a lot of other moments in this movie that are tough to swallow—but what else can you expect from the great American hockey hero who was literally born on the Fourth of July? 

While there’s always been a hurricane of rumors and half-truths surrounding Parson, with the man himself more than happy to lean back and relax in the eye of the storm, there have been several moments that seem like fiction that are actually facts. And of course, while Hollywood is always guilty of fudging the truth, we have it on good authority that the following events are at least seventy-five percent true. That said, let’s get started on giving you our top five unbelievable real moments from the Kent Parson biopic. 

* * *

**1\. Parson’s first encounter with a Zimmermann**

The film opens with Parson’s tumultuous childhood riddled with neglect and abuse, contrasting sharply with with the glimpses we’re shown of the idyllic life of the Zimmermann family. While Bob Zimmermann plays hockey out on a scenic frozen pond with a young Jack Zimmermann, a young Kent Parson is slapped across the face by his mother for trying to sneak food from the refrigerator. Bob is shown to be bringing a preteen Jack to the sporting goods store to purchase him top-of-the-line gear, when Parson, at the same age is shown to be reduced to whiffing empty beer cans against the side of his house with a battered stick. 

(In an unexpectedly brutal moment, one of the various drunken boyfriends of Parson’s mother reacts by hurling a beer bottle at Parson, narrowly avoiding his head when it shatters. One of the shards still catches Parson just above the eye and leaves him with the same scar that he still has today.) 

Finally, once both boys are in their mid-teens, Jack is depicted as being excitedly photographed by the local paper for leading his midget hockey team to victory, all while Parson morosely reads a farewell letter left by his mother after she’s walked out on him for her latest beau. 

Parson has frequently stated that he would not be where is today had it not been for the kindness of his midget teammates and their parents and their generosity in giving him rides to practice and games. However, he’s also mentioned that he was reduced to taking the public bus as close as whatever rink as possible and then walking from there, lugging his gear along behind him. And this is how he met critically-acclaimed actress Alicia Zimmermann, who was lost on her way to the same tournament series as him, and wound up nearly hitting him with her SUV when he unexpectedly popped up after an especially sharp turn.

“It was a heart-stopping moment,” Alicia recalled in an interview, when specifically questioned about the events of the scene. “I remember being absolutely frustrated and at the end of my rope. I was hopelessly lost and angry about it. I’d missed most of Jack’s games with my filming schedule, and I really wanted to make these ones. So there I am in this hulking SUV, and I go flying around a corner and then almost run down this poor kid. I swerved in time, but I felt absolutely terrible—what if I’d hit him?”

In the film, Alicia blows out a tire during the swerve, and Parson helps her change it despite the near-miss on vehicular manslaughter just seconds ago. Alicia then notices his hockey gear and proceeds to give him a ride to the tournament. The actual story is much the same, but there was no blown tire—Parson just gave her directions and accepted a ride when offered.

“I think the director just wanted a little bit more action for the film, and something I could physically do to help her,” Parson said of the change. “Giving directions is great and all, but it’s kind of boring onscreen.”

Yet Alicia said that it was anything but boring in person. “From the minute I met Kent, I was impressed by him but also almost insensitively curious,” she recalled. “Here he was, this boy my son’s age who didn’t look like he’d had a square meal for weeks. So I made sure I got him safely to the tournament and found out his team and his coach. And that’s when I began asking questions and got my husband to help—Bob and I switched out throughout the weekend, with one of watching Jack, and one of us trying to investigate and find out what was going on with Kent.”

While Bob remembers Parson’s hockey from that day and his amazement at his talent, he also notes that he was also impressed by Parson’s grit and determination to remain in the game even at an enormous disadvantage. 

“When I watched that boy light up the ice, I knew I had to be sure he reached Major-Juniors, even if I had to carry him there on my back. The kid was special in a way I’d never witnessed at his age. And then when I found out that he was on his own, no father to speak of and a mother who couldn’t be bothered with him, I just knew it was a sign. Alicia and I took that boy and made him a part of our family. Neither of us ever could have lived with ourselves if we left him on his own,” Bob recalled. “People talk about destiny and fate, and I usually don’t pay much attention, but Kent and Alicia meeting that way, when we’d always wanted another kid and when Kent needed a family and help to continue in hockey? I think of all of the happiness Kent has brought into our lives, and I have to think that God or the universe or whoever wanted things to go our way that time.”

Jack Zimmermann himself declined to comment on the events immediately preceding the Zimmermann family’s adoption of Parson.

While Parson never regained contact with his biological mother, he says that he’s never felt a need for it.

“Family shouldn’t involve the people who are related to you but constantly let you down,” Parson remarked. “Family are the people who will stand up for you and remain by your side even when you have nothing to give them in return. They are the people who will fight to protect you instead of figuring you deserve what’s coming to you. And for me, Bob and Alicia, and later on, my team, are those people.” 

The meeting between Parson and Alicia and his adoption into the Zimmermann family seem a little bit too storybook-perfect at first, especially prior to Jack’s overdose. But it ultimately ties in with the predominant theme of the movie: times can and will get tough, but people will ultimately choose to be good if they’re given the chance.

* * *

**2\. A case of mistaken identity**

In between scenes of Parson’s story, the film gives us little glimpses of Alexei Mashkov and what’s going on in his life. We see Parson going first at the entry draft, and then, interspersed between shots of Parson shaking hands and donning his Aces jersey and Jack Zimmermann lying still in his hospital bed, the film has a very brief moment of Mashkov’s turn being selected and his elated reaction. From then on, while Mashkov never becomes a critical character to the plot, he does become a recurring one. 

The film very cleverly uses short instances of Mashkov interacting with his teammates to demonstrate Parson’s rise through the league. With scenes of Mashkov and other Falcs crowding around a laptop on the team bus after their own game to check Parson’s ever-rising stats, or in a dimly-lit bar and watching Parson’s game highlights on the overhead TV with awe, not only do we as the audience get to establish a connection to Mashkov before he and Parson actually meet one another, but the audience also recognizes that Parson isn’t just a  _ good _ hockey player, but an  _ excellent _ one, a center who has the star talent to even amaze the seasoned veterans on Mashkov’s team.

But Mashkov’s official introduction doesn’t come until nearly an hour into the film, when both he and Parson arrive in Vancouver for the 2010 Winter Olympics, where Parson would then go on to score the tie-breaking goal in the US v. Canada match, earning Team USA the gold medal.

Parson freely admitted that the most creative liberties in the movie were created for the winter Olympics, reasoning that he wanted to have a few “feel-good” moments between his fictional self and several of the other prominent players. A few of these instances can be spotted during the ubiquitous training montage that’s so fun and lively you entirely forget that it’s a cliché. The most noticeable example has to be the brief appearance by Washington Capitals captain Alex Ovechkin and his teammate Nicklas Backstrom, playing respectively for the Russian and Swedish national teams. During a sequence when Parson finishes a brisk run outdoors, Backstrom and Ovechkin jog up behind him, with Backstrom quickly slipping a warm winter hat over Parson’s head and Ovechkin handing him a cup of coffee, which he then follows by immediately slipping out a flask and dumping what is undoubtedly intended to be liquor into Parson’s drink. 

But other moments, Parson maintains, are true to life. Fellow Team USA member and all-around good guy Phil Kessel manifests as a big brother type figure who overcomes his initial skepticism of Parson to become a friendly and welcoming ally who defends Parson both on and off the ice. When Parson is despairing despite his Olympic victory over yet another call to Jack Zimmermann going immediately to voicemail, Boston legend Zdeno Chara returns from his first scene to give him a pep talk, congratulating him on his win and encouraging his efforts with his home team in Vegas. Today, Parson credits both men with “being willing to believe in me when I didn’t see much reason to believe in myself.” 

Incidentally, Parson seemed to have developed a solid friendship with Chara at some point prior to 2011 and was frequently spotted in his presence during visits to Boston in the 2011-2015 years especially.

For those fans who enjoy Parson’s ongoing rivalry with Sidney Crosby, don’t blink and miss the latter’s one and only appearance. During that same montage where Backstrom and Ovechkin show up, Crosby also gets a fleeting moment of focus. The camera focuses on Parson as he’s on the ice for practice, and then he’s abruptly and viciously shoved forward, falling down to collide sharply with the ice. At this point we see another player skate off, “Malkin” clearly emblazoned on the back of his jersey. While it is never explicitly shown or stated in the film that Parson was deliberately pushed, it doesn’t seem as though it was meant to be an accident, either. 

As Parson painstakingly picks himself up off the ice, he spots a pair of skates in front of him and looks up to see another hockey player standing over him. The player only looks down at him contemptuously and then skates away without offering a word of apology or help to Parson. The camera lingers for several extra seconds on the name “Crosby” emblazoned across the back of the player’s jersey so that there’s no way anyone in the audience could misunderstand who it’s supposed to be. 

Despite both players being frequently compared to each other, particularly in Parson’s rookie year, this instance is the only appearance or mention of Crosby whatsoever in the film. When questioned about the interaction, Parson merely shrugged and mentioned that he thought the film had “captured the most important aspects of Malkin’s gameplay and Crosby’s personality.” 

However, if there’s one meeting that Parson swears is entirely fact, it’s the initial meeting between himself and his now-husband Mashkov. Specifically, Mashkov mistakenly believed Parson to be a figure skater rather than a hockey player when he first laid eyes on him in person, misled by “Powerhouse” Parson’s unusually small frame and stature. Just like in the film, Mashkov didn’t recognize Parson when they first literally ran into each other, and didn’t believe Parson when Parson commented that he was in Vancouver to play hockey. Parson said that the dialogue in the film, where Mashkov believed that Parson was trying to be humorous and obligingly laughed out loud at Parson’s claims, was taken almost word-for-word from their exchange in real life. 

“It was something of a humbling experience for me,” Parson recalled. “Here I was, a rookie who was snapped up to compete in the Olympics, the youngest player on the US roster, and yet here was a guy—another NHL player, no less—who had no idea who the hell I was.” 

To this day, Mashkov insists that it was an understandable mistake. “When you see Kenny [Parson] outside of the TV, it’s difficult to know who he is,” he said with a sheepish shrug. “And with no hockey gear to bulk him up, he looks very skinny. He looked more like a figure skater—that’s who I thought he was. So when he told me he played hockey, I was thinking it was some kind of joke, that he was being friendly. But then the way he looked at me had me thinking I was wrong.”

The “look” Mashkov described was also carefully carried over into the film. The various expressions Blaize dons during this scene are an absolute delight. We can only hope that Parson’s face bore the same flawless blend of incredulity and skepticism during his first meeting with Mashkov. 

As for Parson’s thoughts on Mashkov mistaking him for a figure skater?

“It was kind of ironic, since I grew up poor in a wealthy sport, and I identify a lot with Tonya Harding,” he commented. “I always hang out with the US skaters every time I’m at the Olympics. All of them are really cool people. I’d be down to grab a few mai tais with them any day of the week. And one of my friends knew a guy in college who had transitioned from being a figure skater to being a hockey player. When you saw his hockey, it was pretty obvious.”

* * *

**3\. His coach hated him with a passion . . . for being successful**

Mashkov may have liked Parson even if he didn’t recognize him right away. But if there was one person who knew exactly who Parson was and still held no particular fondness for him, it was the Aces’ head coach during the 2009-2010 season, “Iron Mike” Keenan. An old school hockey coach brought in at the start of the Aces’ franchise several years prior to give the team legitimacy, Keenan was widely rumored to despise Parson during the latter’s rookie year, with constant stories coming from the locker room about angry tirades and vicious personal attacks. Supporting the rumors was Keenan’s bizarre decision to start Parson on the third line for the first several months of his rookie season, a strategy so baffling that commentators today still regularly remark on it. Some theorize Keenan disliked the hype surrounding an individual player like Parson instead of the entire team, so he placed him on third line in an attempt to teach him humility.

Whatever the rationale, it was a move that very publicly backfired in Keenan’s face a short time later when Parson earned a hat trick that secured their victory in a game against the Penguins. The win led to a flurry of renewed scrutiny about his decisions where Parson was concerned, launching a wave of public discussion about Keenan’s poor record with the Aces. So while any other coach would have been pleased at Parson’s performance, according to various Aces players during that time, the demonstration of obvious talent brought Keenan’s ire down onto Parson with considerable force.

“I remember that night, because I can’t ever remember another time a coach tore a guy a new a**hole like that for getting us a win,” recalled former Aces captain Winslow Wolfenheimer, now retired and working as an advocate for CTE research. “Keenan laid into Parson and wouldn’t stop, just kept getting more and more fired up. At one point, he just grabbed Parse and shook him around like a god**** cocktail shaker. I leapt up and dragged Keenan off of him, and another couple of our guys checked in to make sure Parse was okay. I’ve seen and done a bunch of f***ed up s*** in my day, but Jesus, I never expected to have to actually tackle our coach so he didn’t beat the snot out of our rookie.”

The film depicts the infamous scene in explicit detail, refusing to shy away from the more intense element of Keenan’s sometimes violent temper and aggressive behavior around players. As one film critic put it, “You get the most worried for Parson not when he’s on the ice getting body-slammed by goons twice his size, but when he’s the subject of the unholy wrath of his perpetually angry, borderline mentally unstable coach.”

However, there is a critical difference in the film’s portrayal of the incident and the reality of the situation. In the film, Keenan’s manhandling of Parson immediately gets him fired and replaced by a new coach. In actuality, Keenan wasn’t let go from the organization until Parson was declared captain just weeks before his nineteenth birthday, once Wolfenheimer announced his retirement. Wolfenheimer himself was unsurprised by the decision. 

“That same night [after the hat trick], I called management and told them they were going to have to choose between Parse and Keenan,” he recalled. “There was no way the two of them could be in the same locker room next year. We all knew it, and management knew it, and they were going to have to make a decision. And Keenan got fired, so I guess they did.” 

Notably, Wolfenheimer did not seem to be particularly regretful about Keenan’s termination, adding that, “Look, if you can’t stop laying hands on your star center, maybe you f***ing shouldn’t be a coach.” 

Aces defenseman and alternate captain Jeff Troy, who featured heavily in the film as Parson’s initially cold teammate who eventually warms up to him and becomes a trusted friend and confidante, agreed with the sentiment. 

“Parse could never do anything right where Keenan was concerned, and I was always worried it was going to screw with him,” he said, contempt obvious in his voice. “Parse was new to our team, and he was doing a damn good job, practically carrying the team on his back. And that mother****** would only scream at him some more for it. A lot of guys wouldn’t have been able to cope with that during their rookie year, and Parse was already having a tough time with the draft situation. I’m so glad he made it through all right, but for a while there, I really wondered.”

Where Keenan is concerned, we all have to wonder, especially since his clashes with Parson aren’t the first time he’s been locked into conflict with a star player. Keenan himself infamously drove away Wayne Gretzky himself by pulling the latter’s contract offer for the St. Louis Blues, leading Gretzky to sign with the New York Rangers instead. Chris Pronger has also mentioned unconfirmed stories of Keenan pounding on Gretzky’s hotel room door in the late night/early morning hours of the 1996 playoffs and proceeding to drunkenly scream at him. Perhaps Parson’s conflict with Keenan was just another way of following Gretzky’s great legacy.

* * *

**4\. Parson’s quest for emotional healing leads to a frat house**

The emotional center of Parson’s story focuses on his struggle to find a place on his Las Vegas team while also trying to reach closure with his former best friend and boyfriend Jack Zimmermann. Jack’s tragic drug overdose the night before the 2009 NHL entry draft that led to him dropping out is an enormous source of pain for Parson throughout the movie, as is Jack’s ongoing silence. For a large part of the story, Parson and the audience doesn’t hear from Jack as Parson continually tries to reach him, but we do see repeated shots of Jack checking the caller ID on his phone, only to see Parson’s name and then ignore the call. For the first three-quarters of the movie, the most we hear from him are whole-hearted but ultimately useless platitudes expressed by Bob and Alicia Zimmermann as they sincerely try but fail to comfort Parson regarding their son’s silence.

That is, until the film enters its final stage, when the Aces start to inch toward the playoffs, and Troy, acting as Parson’s mentor, encourages him to visit Jack as a way to finally put to rest his questions and turmoil. Parson takes his advice, driving up to Jack’s college in Boston after the Aces’ next game against the Providence Falconers, and then gets stranded there thanks to an unexpected April blizzard. While the two of them are snowed in at Jack’s frat house, he and Parson manage to reconnect, with Parson admitting how much he’s truly miss Zimmermann and Jack apologizing for giving him the cold shoulder through the past several months. By the time the storm clears and Parson departs, the two of them aren’t friends exactly, and they certainly haven’t resumed their relationship. They’re just two people who’ve managed to pull themselves out of the worst of emotional turmoil and take a step towards healing their various scars.

The real event appeared to have occurred similarly, but with a noticeably different outcome. While Parson did, in fact, drive up to Jack’s college residence and become stranded there during a snowstorm, the incident didn’t happen until spring of 2013, not spring of 2010 as the film portrays it. Jack did not enroll at Samwell college until the fall of 2011. Additionally, the reunion doesn’t seem to have gone as smoothly as it did in the film, going by Parson’s comments.

“I drove up there in a rental, and at the end, I had to get out and walk to Jack’s house because the snow was too deep for the car,” Parson recalled. “My clothes were soaked by the time I got there. I saw Jack, talked to him for a little bit, and then there were two d-men (defensemen) from the Samwell team who saw that I was half-frozen and let me take a hot shower and gave me dry clothes to wear. They even let me stay the night in the attic with them—that was where their room was. They were such incredible guys, and you really remember how people help you out when you’re in bad shape. I sent them both playoff tickets later that year.”

For this section in particular, you have to read between the lines a little bit, but once you do, it’s clear that the welcome Parson got from Jack wasn’t much warmer than the snowstorm outside. While Jack himself declined to comment on the incident or any part of the film when prompted, his longtime boyfriend Eric Bittle offered this tidbit: “Kent’s a true darling for remembering to include us. He always did have such a terrific imagination.”

Between Bittle’s statement, Jack’s complete lack thereof, and Parson’s praise for these two nameless teammates of Jack’s, there’s only one logical conclusion. If it was these two other guys who helped Parson and not Jack himself, it doesn’t seem all that likely that he and Parson had the same heartfelt reunion that they did in the film.

Still, it’s nice to know that at least a few of Jack’s teammates were charitable to Parson in his hour of need. Whoever this unknown pair of attic-dwelling Samwell College defensemen are, Parson fans everywhere would like to thank you for your kindness.

* * *

**5\. Mashkov’s got the moves**

In all of the plot points of the film that seem unreasonably contrived, from Kent’s adoption by the Zimmermanns to his spectacular numbers launching the Aces from the bottom of the League to Stanley Cup champions within the span of one year, Mashkov’ presence at the Stanley Cup finals in Las Vegas appears like one of the worst offenders. Nevertheless, it’s actually entirely rooted in fact.

“Visiting relatives from Russia had tickets and invited me,” Mashkov explained. “I didn’t very much want to go, but I said yes. They were very proud of me and already big hockey fans because of my father.” (Arseny Mashkov, Mashkov’s father, was a five-time winner of the Soviet Cup and two-time Russian Superleague champion.)

And during Mashkov’s reluctant attendance of the Stanley Cup finals, he witnessed an unbelievable game from the Aces where they clawed their way to victory over the Chicago Blackhawks for a final score of 7-6. Four of those goals were from Parson, including the game winner, and Mashkov recalled that it was astonishing to watch.

“He was so small out there on the ice, but he got so much done,” he reminisces. “It was something you see before your eyes but can’t believe. He worked so hard, and the crowd loved him so much. When he got his third goal, I almost got blind because of all of the hats flying in the air. But the goal for winning? I almost was deaf because of the cheering. So many people so happy seeing Aces win and seeing Kenny score.”

In the film, Mashkov makes his way down from the stands to meet Parson on the ice, and, as the Cup is hefted in the background by one of Parson’s teammates, Mashkov seizes Kent in their first kiss. It’s a very cinematic moment, but not one that actually happened, as Parson pointed out.

“We weren’t quite at that stage in our relationship when I won the Cup for the first time,” he admitted. “We’d exchanged numbers at the Olympics and had been texting and chatting just like in the movie, but it was a few years down the line before we were actually dating or had even kissed. But my director wanted our romance, and who was I to deny the general move-going public false insight into my love life?”

Mashkov told the press that he was amused by the revised version of his romance with Parson in the film.

“Almost like they’re saying I should have been kissing him if I was being there,” he said, laughing. “Guess they’re not happy that I didn’t. But security wouldn’t have been very happy with me if I tried to get to the ice. And I get to kiss  _ myshka _ (Parson) now, so it’s all okay.”

* * *

There you have it—the most unbelievable moments from Parson’s life that are actually based in reality. And there are plenty of little bits and pieces of the pic that seem invented or like one-off jokes that truly did occur in reality. We’ll be releasing another article shortly about  _ 10 Las Vegas Aces References in the Kent Parson Biopic You Might Have Missed _ , but in the meantime, feel free to tag us if you’d like to add anything to the #KentParsonFacts hashtag that’s trending now. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Myshka" as Tater calls Kent is an affectionate Russian nickname for a loved one. It means "little mouse".
> 
> Asher Skeen, the soundtrack writer I mentioned in my story is actually a queer folk rock singer in real life. You can check on his website here: [AsherSkeen.com](https://asherskeen.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know if you have any questions--I have a lot of headcanons for the biopic I couldn't include in the fic. (Including the attic-dwelling d-men's thoughts on being excluded from the film so Jack can look good.) Comments and concrit alike are welcome!


End file.
